What could go wrong?
by Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic
Summary: *What would happen, if 4 best friends, having reached their twenties and have broke from their label and singing careers, meet six best friends in New York City? F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Big Time Rush crossover. Monica and Chandler aren't yet together(though Chandler has a crush), Ross and Rachel are apart, Phoebe not yet married, and Joey is, well, Joey. BTR boys all single.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing. I came up with this idea for a story and I wrote the story, that's it. Not BTR not F.R.I.E.N.D.S

*What would happen, if 4 best friends, having reached their twenties and have broke from their label and singing careers, meet six best friends in New York City? F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Big Time Rush crossover. Monica and Chandler aren't yet together(though Chandler has a crush), Ross and Rachel are apart, Phoebe not yet married, and Joey is, well, Joey. BTR boys all single.*

"Remind me why we stopped our careers?" James asked for about the hundredth time in two hours.

"Because even though it was fun, Carlos, Logan, and I all want to do something completely different with our lives." Kendall replied, patience wearing slightly.

"And you said that you wanted to try acting instead, as a different route to that 'fame and fortune' dream of your's." Logan added.

The three boys were sitting in a hotel room, waiting impatiently for Carlos to return with some newspapers. They were in New York City, trying to find an apartment. They had been looking for a while, unsuccessfully, and it just wasn't cost efficient for them to keep staying in a hotel, as Logan constantly reminded them. They could search the Internet, but besides the tight budget they had agreed on, they didn't want to spend hours on the Internet, where at least two of them would get distracted.

Suddenly, Carlos burst into the room, still not having outgrown his energetic and slightly chaotic disposition completely. He startled his friends by doing so, the door slamming behind him. James leapt from the couch in an attempt to avoid Carlos' flying lunge towards the couch, meanwhile tossing the newspapers onto the table centered between all their seats.

"Carlos!" James yelled irritably, attempting to fix his now slightly dis-shelved hair. He had become slightly less narcissistic, still paying attention to his appearance, but not obsessively so.

Before the two 25 year olds could start shoving each other, which would inevitably lead to a wrestling match and a trashed room, Kendall stepped between them.

"Guys. We need to focus and find ourselves an apartment so we can get our butts out of this hotel. Oh, and need I remind you we have about a day to find another place to stay?! We check out 3:00PM tomorrow!" Kendall said, trying to keep from snapping. He was normally very patient, but the stress and his friends' antics were starting to weigh on him heavily.

Logan gave a nod of agreement. "Lets get working on this, then maybe we will have some luck."

The four boys had been at it for about 4 hours, finding no vacancies that would be of any benefit to them. A yawn escaped James and a slight snore came from the half-asleep Carlos on the couch beside him. Logan was bent over the table, staring at the newspaper before him. To Kendall, the adds were starting to blur together, making any progress hopeless. Giving up for the time being, he tossed the paper at Carlos to wake him up.

"Guys, we need to take a break. I don't know about you guys, but I can't even read the words anymore."

James stretched his arms, "Maybe some coffee would do us some good."

"Carlos, did you see any coffeehouses while you were out?" Logan asked hopefully.

Carlos, who was only just becoming alert blinked. "Oh yeah! I did! It looked pretty affordable too. It's not too far away, lets go!"

"Dude, how much farther is this place?" James asked, growing tired of walking, trying to keep with his friends while throngs of people walked in the opposite direction.

"What's the name of the place Carlos?" Logan added, "That way we all know what we are looking for."

Carlos looked thoughtful, as though trying to remember. Suddenly his face lit up as his mind recalled the requested information. "Central Perk."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~  
It was about 11:00 in the morning as Joey and Chandler finally made their way over to Monica's apartment in search of breakfast. They were not to be disappointed, for when they entered, the smell of fresh pancakes greeted them.  
"Hey Mon." Chandler greeted her with a smile.  
Joey had wasted no time sitting down and plopping five pancakes on his plate. "Ohf. Houy Monfifa." He greeted her with a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Joey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Rachel ordered in a slightly whiney voice.  
"Sorry Mom." Chandler quipped, responding and rolling his eyes on Joey's behalf.  
Rachel looked about to respond when Monica cut her off, eyeing her purposefully. "I'd say you guys are up late today, but what else is new." She said with a grin, plopping a pancake on her own plate and sitting across from Chandler, Phoebe on one side.  
Phoebe took in what was the regular morning routine happily, having grown quite fond of these five people. _Wait!_ she thought, _Monica, Rachel, Joey, Chandler...Ross!_  
"Hey, where's Ross?" Phoebe asked, picking up her plate and placing it in the sink, knowing better than to clean it. She'd likely lose a hand if she tried. Cleaning had long been established as Monica's area.  
While Chandler shrugged, Monica replied, "He had to drop Ben off at Carol and Susan's, but he said he'd meet us at Central Perk after breakfast."  
"Oh, well I'll see you guys down there when you're done." Phoebe said in her light hearted voice.  
"I was about to head down too." Rachel said.  
Chandler rolled his eyes at them. "You guys get off easy! You don't have a Joey to support! He needs supervision!"  
"Hey!" came Joey's indignant reply, "It's not like I'm going to get stuck in the garbage chute again!"  
Chandler smirked, gesturing pointedly at Joey. "Emphasis on AGAIN."  
After about 15 minutes, Chandler, Joey, and Monica had joined Rachel and Phoebe at Central Perk. Ross was sitting in one of the chairs to the left of the couch while Phoebe and Rachel sat on the slightly ratty orange couch that was the centerpiece, and the spot that was seemingly always occupied by the six friends. Chandler and Monica sat on the couch, and Joey sat down in a chair to the right of the couch. Chandler leaned back, throwing his arm over the back of the chair and behind Monica, wrapping around her shoulders. Gunther the barista walked up to the group of six. They were regulars, giving a lot of business to the coffeehouse. He distributed their orders to each of them before walking away, back behind the counter; just in time as the door opened, and a group of 4 young men walked in, looking around.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The four friends, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos had finally found the coffee house. With no hesitation, Carlos pushed open the doors, happily walking in. James promptly noticed a brunette sitting by the window. Completely forgetting that they had been planning to get coffee, he strolled up to her with a slight swagger and flashed a pearly white smile.

"Hi." James greeted her in a smooth voice, "I'm James."

Soon the two of them were deep in a conversation, while Kendall rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter. The barista, he noticed, had possibly the brightest blonde hair he had ever seen. Not to mention his skin tone was darker than his hair. Shaking it off he gave the man his order, Logan and Carlos doing the same.

Meanwhile, Chandler noticed a man suavely walking up to a hot brunette by the window and couldn't help but elbow Joey, a smirk on his face.

"You've got some competition Joe."

Joey frowned, hardly pleased with the turn of events. "Well obviously, since he's still talking to her, he had to work harder than me." He replied, attempting to hide how threatened he felt.

Rachel gave a smile, "They're all pretty easy on the eyes, wouldn't you say Mon?"

Joey's frown deepened and Ross looked thoughtful, but Chandler just shrugged, shaking his head. "Makes no difference to me, whether or not there's someone better available I get turned down so..."

"Now come on Chandler, that's not true!" Monica protested.

Keeping his arm over the back of the couch and around her shoulders, he turned to face her. "Oh really. Lets see, the two women who have actually dated me were either obnoxious and clingy, cheated on me, or both." He nodded his head then counted off on his fingers. "First there was Janice, absolutely obnoxious, was convinced we were meant to be together, and had the ability to make a break up sound like a marriage proposal. Then there was Kathy, who cheated on me when I was sure I was in love with her so, if my dating record is of any indication, I only get girls who I can't stand, or can't stand me."

"Aw Chandler." Phoebe cooed sympathetically.

Finally James joined his friends at the counter, smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "I just got that girl's number. Her name's Catherine."

"Bravo James." Logan said with a hint of sarcasm, picking up his coffee mug.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but gave a slight smile, glad to see a bit of positivity within the four of them.

Rachel snuck a glance at the four attractive young men at the counter. "Hey Mon, you don't have a date tonight, right?"

"Gee thanks for reminding me Rach." Monica replied sardonically, turning to face her.

"No! I meant you should go up to one of those guys and get his number."

"Oh, yeah. That's a great idea Rach." Monica said, already rising to her feet.

No one noticed the smile on Chandler's face falter briefly before steadying once more, only this time slightly strained.

Monica gave one last smile to her friends before casually making her way over to the four young men at the counter, her friends' gazes following her. At that moment the tall blonde turned around, startling.

Kendall grabbed his coffee mug and turned around. He was completely unprepared for a beautiful young woman to be standing about two inches from him. Unable to control himself, he jumped slightly, consequently spilling his coffee on her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kendall said, distressed.

Logan spun around at Kendall's cry, also startled to see the beautiful woman in front of them. He took in the situation in a glance, grabbing a pile of napkins and handing them to Kendall.

"Thanks Logan." Kendall said, blotting at the hot liquid with fervor. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again, "and coffee is so hard to get out!"

"It's fine, I'll be able to get it out." Monica said with a smile, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Are you sure? I'll replace it if you can't." Kendall said looking distressed.

"Naw, it's fine. I'll get it out. Maybe I'll show you at dinner tonight?" Monica said.

This surprised Kendall, but he gave her a smile. "I'd love to. Should I pick you up, say, around 7:00ish?"

"That'd be wonderful. Here's my number." Monica said, quickly jotting her number down on a napkin. She started to walk back to her friends before blushing, realizing she hadn't gotten his name.

Kendall's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't given his name, or gotten hers.

"Wait." He called hurriedly, a bit of red creeping over his face. "I don't believe I got your name. I'm Kendall Knight." He added, extending his hand.

Monica smiled as she turned back to him. "It's nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Monica Geller."

"The pleasure's mine...and that's a beautiful name."

Monica couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thank you. I guess, uhm, I'll see you tonight."

"I look forward to it."

Monica gave Kendall once last smile before turning and reclaiming her seat next to Chandler. He gave a slight sigh as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders once more, waiting for the questions that would be asked. He desperately hoped he could avoid the post-date questioning session; he wasn't sure if he could take hearing how well it went. At the same time, guilt flooded through him as he realized he was hoping for his best-friends disappointment and taking yet another blow to her self-esteem...but he couldn't help it. His crush had been growing stronger through the past months. If it were anybody else, they might admit to themselves that they were secretly in love, but it was Chandler. The idea of being in love had a direct correlation to the pain of heartbreak and betrayal; in his mind, that was all that could come from love.


End file.
